The Time to Shine
by Lady Entity
Summary: Repost AU The return of some familiar faces and what does Dumbledore need them to do?
1. Chapter 1

**The Time To Shine**

It seemed like a normal day at 12 Grimmauld Place on a beautiful summer

morning. In a bedroom on the third floor of the house two figures rested on beds. One with red hair was still asleep, but the other with brown curly/bushy hair was awake. The two were Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione climbed out of bed and picked up several items off of a chair. Dashing into the bathroom Hermione looked in the mirror at her reflection. A young woman of 17 with brown curly/bushy brown hair and deep brown eyes stared back at her.

Sighing Hermione began to brush her hair and pulled it up into a tail. When that had finished Hermione changed into her jogging suit and pulled on her sneakers. Quickly attaching her wand holster to her left arm and her iPod holster to her right. Slipping each device in their correct holder, she quickly went back into the room and being careful not to wake her roommate up put her bedclothes in their place. Sneaking out of her room Hermione headed down the hall and down the stairs, skipping the squeaky ones. Getting down to the front hall Hermione nodded a greeting to the portrait of Mrs. Black who had come to terms with what they were using her house for after Sirius had died.

Getting outside Hermione smiled into the morning light and stretched quickly so she could go for her morning run before having to be back. Turning on her iPod, she grinned recognizing the beginning of a song by Fall Out boy. Setting off at an even pace Hermione went down the block and smiled at the random people she passed.

On the other side of the street 3 people walked side by side. Two men with black hair, one untidy and one not walked with a woman who had soft red hair. The three were silent as they walked observing their surroundings, almost as if they were trying to figure out where they were.

Hermione looked over at them as she ran and stopped suddenly. No, it couldn't be. At first she thought Harry was out but, then she realized that he was taller than Harry. The other guy was definitely Sirius at least a look-alike. The woman in the middle was different. But at the same time known. As she stood staring the look-alike (Sirius) turned and looked straight at her.

Hermione didn't dare to breathe as they looked at each other. Finally mounting up her courage Hermione asked somewhat hesitantly "Sirius".

At the same time across the street 'Sirius' asked "Hermione" hesitantly not sure of what was going on.

Both mutely nodded. Then Hermione discreetly drew her wand, careful to keep it hidden. Staring at each other Hermione and Sirius looked at each other oblivious to the world around them. The other two had stopped and were now staring at the two who 

were staring at each other.

"How do I know it's truly you" Hermione asked her voice a small snarl. She had three supposedly dead people in front of her and even though she was a witch people were not supposed to come back to life.

As an answer Sirius smirked and glanced around quickly. Then he transformed to the big black dog he was known for. Hermione felt a huge smile on her face and said happily "Snuffles". Sirius transformed back and smiled at her.

"But who are those two people with you. I mean they seem familiar but, I'm not sure from where" Hermione told Sirius.

"Well, my dear Miss Granger these two fine people would be James and Lily Potter. Harry's parents" Sirius said with a grin.

"But, they're dead" Hermione said "And actually so are you" she pointed out, this was all so damn confusing.

"Not anymore and it truly is them" Sirius told her seeing she was about to protest "Why don't you ask them to transform, I mean you know James animagus form but you don't know Lily's. That could be a problem" Sirius said.

"Well, Mr. Potter could you please prove who you are" Hermione asked courteously.

James smiled and transformed into a brilliant stag. Hermione nodded and he transformed back. Now Hermione's gaze turned to Lily trying to figure out how she could figure out if it was truly her. "Now, how do I know it's truly you Mrs. Potter" she asked.

"I'm not sure how" Lily said quietly. "I never became an animagus and I'm not sure how anyone would know it was me".

"Well, Sirius do you have any ideas because I have none at the moment" Hermione asked trying to figure something out.

"Well, you could perform a truth charm on her" Sirius said with his brow furrowed trying to think of something else.

"Good idea." Hermione said pointing her wand at Lily, placing the spell on her nonverbally. Lily immediately looked like someone had given her vertasium. "Now, who are you" Hermione asked

.

"Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans" Lily answered

Hermione waved her wand and muttered "_Prior Incateum_. Well, I'm sure all of you are you" Hermione said. "Now, I better get an older member of the Order huh" she asked.

"Yeah Hermione, that would help" Sirius said.

"I think Dumbledore is there so I will be right back hopefully with him" Hermione said as she turned and ran back towards headquarters.

Dashing in the door Hermione ran into the kitchen to find Albus Dumbledore sitting at the table. "Professor Dumbledore" Hermione said excitedly "You need to come with me immediately".

"I do believe we have 3 member returning, correct Miss Granger" Professor Dumbledore asked with his eyes twinkling.

Hermione nodded as Dumbledore got up and followed her out of the house and to the Marauder's and a Marauder's wife. As Dumbledore welcomed them back into the living Hermione stood there, thinking about everything that had just happened.

Dumbledore then led the group back to headquarters inform James and Lily where they were. As the house appeared Hermione looked at the group of three. They were all alive and for that Hermione was glad but how would Harry take it? As the group entered Harry cam down the stairs and stopped looking at the site before him.

"Mom...Dad...Sirius" Harry asked hesitantly. This was huge, I mean his parents have been dead for close to 16 years and his godfather just over two years. Hermione smiled at her friend showing she believed it was them.

"Yeah Harry it's us" James said looking at his son with tears in his eyes. Lily was actually crying at seeing her son all grown up and could only nod. Harry immediately rushed to his parents and godfather enveloping them in huge hugs. Hermione and Dumbledore went into the kitchen and Hermione sat between Draco and Ginny. Harry, his parents and godfather soon followed and there was a Marauder reunion which was mainly a bunch of hugging and "gees you got old" between them. Harry sat down across from Hermione, his Mom sat next to him and the Marauders sat on the other side.

Hermione smiled at them as she fixed her coffee and took a sip of it. Loading some food on her plate Hermione ate and listened to the conversation. After a little while Dumbledore announced there would be a Order meeting in a hour.

Nodding to everyone Hermione went upstairs and got in the shower. Quickly drying off when she was done Hermione got dressed into a pair of hip-hugging jeans, a red shirt that said '_Not Interested_' in silver letters, and a pair of red flip-flops.

Suddenly Hermione froze realizing this meeting would be a disaster. Professor Snape, Remus, Sirius and Mr. Potter all in a room at once. She grabbed an unbreakable vial of headache potion, her wand and her iPod before heading to the library to listen to music and wait until the meeting would start in about a half-hour.

Hermione began to softly sing along as she sat there. Her voice sang the crisp, clear notes:

"_This bloody road remains a mystery,_

_This sudden darkness fills the air,_

_What are we waiting for?_

_Won't anybody help us?_

_What are we waiting for?_

_We can't afford to be innocent,_

_Stand up and face the enemy,_

_It's a do or die situation,_

_We will be invincible"_

Suddenly clapping filled the air and Hermione whipped around to see the Potters, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Ginny and Draco standing there. Hermione blushed realizing someone had actually heard her

.

"Wow Hermione" Harry said.

"Wow is right Granger. I didn't know you could sing" Draco said looking surprised.

The group nodded in agreement no one knew she could sing, well except for her parents but that's a given.

"Yeah, I guess singing has always been a passion of mine" Hermione said with a small smile. "But we should discuss this later because we need to get downstairs in order to be on time for the meeting".

The group nodded, all still looking impressed and the group headed down the stairs. Hermione put her iPod in her room and went down to the kitchen where surprise, surprise a fight was brewing. 'This is promising to be a long meeting' was Hermione's last thought before sitting down.


	2. Chapter 2

A group of four stared at each other. Proffessor Snape looked at the other three newly returned adults with a calm facade. Lily carefully looked between her husband and his best friend between her husband and his best friend to her friend.

"How" Professor Snape asked quietly.

Lily was the one to answer with a small smile and a small laugh "I honestly have no idea Sev".

"That would be in a prophecy" Dumbledore said. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco and Luna all groaned "Not again" at that.

"Is everything from a prophecy Professor" Harry asked looking annoyed.

The adults all laughed and Dumbledore said "It seems like that doesn't it Harry" with a small chuckle.

The group of teens all gave him a 'No Duh' look. The adults all laughed at that again and the teens glared at them.

"Anyways" Dumbledore interrupted. "The prophecy was made by a not very well known seer a few years ago".

"Well, what did it say Albus" Minerva asked.

"It said:

_Four reunited with their pasts, presents and future,_

_New loves found, families reunited,_

_Friendships renewed and the fall of the Dark will happen_." Dumbledore said.

The group stared at Dumbledore silently processing what he had just said.

Suddenly Hermione said "That doesn't make any sense"

"Why is that Ms. Granger" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Only three were returned and a family was reunited not families" Hermione said

.

The group looked at each other, realization on their features.

Suddenly a voice came from the front hall "Hello, is anybody home. Hello?".

Sirius looked shocked "No way, it can't be" he muttered. "He's supposed to be 

dead. Reggie" he called back the last part.

"Sirius" the voice called back. The door opened and there stood a somewhat tall man, with short black hair and the same blue eyes Sirius has stood in the doorway. The two brothers hugged and grinned at each other. The group started talking amongst themselves.

"Now there is four" Dumbledore said quietly to Hermione with that annoying twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione nodded her agreement. Suddenly she felt pain shooting through her. She yelped from the pain and as suddenly as it came it was gone. She put her hand to her head and noticed her hair felt smoother.

The whole group present was staring at Hermione.

"What" she asked angrily. Her head hurt and everyone was staring at her like some type of freak.

"Well, Hermione" Harry began.

"Out with it already" Hermione said uncorking her bottle of headache reliever and gulping it down.

A mirror suddenly appeared in front of Hermione. The girl staring back in the mirror looked nothing like Hermione Granger did. This girl had black hair that fell in smooth curls, the same bright blue eyes Sirius had and pale skin. She looked like well, a Black.

"Professor Dumbledore what is going on" the girl in the mirror asked looking at her headmaster.

"Seventeen years ago the Lord and Lady Black of the time came to me for help" Dumbledore began.

Everyone by now was looking at Dumbledore and listening intently to what the Headmaster was saying.

"It was not very well known that the Blacks had given birth a little less than a year prior to a third child. That child was a baby girl named Hermione Elizabeth Black. She was very powerful for being so young and Tom had ordered her to be killed because the Blacks had refused to hand over their only daughter to him. They brought their daughter to me to try and save their little girl. I placed a glamor charm, a few blocks on her powers and a number of other things on her. I then placed her with a muggle family who was unable to have children. This family promised to raise the baby as their own until she turned 11 where she would be sent off to Hogwarts" Dumbledore 

finished.

"I'm sorry sir, but what on earth does this have to do with me" Hermione asked looking at him.

"That baby girl was you Ms. Granger or should I say Ms. Black" Dumbledore told her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So we have a baby sister, that happens to be Hermione who I have known for close to 4 years and you never told me" Sirius asked looking at Dumbledore and then to Hermione.

"Yes" Dumbledore answered calmly sipping tea that he had just made appear.

"Awesome" Sirius said. He and Regulus exchanged looks and then dashed over to their sister. There was a group hug with Hermione trying to hug them both at once.

The others could only stare at the newly reunited family. Who had finally broken apart smiling.

"Well families have been reunited" Dumbledore said with a small smile.

Suddenly the fire flared up and Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy stepped through. "Sorry we're late" Narcissa began. "We had a bit of an issue at the manor" Lucius finished. "What did we miss" Narcissa asked. Then she looked at the Potters and then the Blacks. "We missed quite a bit huh" she asked.

The group nodded and Lily said "It won't take that long to explain Cissy, Lucius".

The group chuckled at then set off to explaining what had happened earlier that day.

"So, the million galleon question is how" Lucius asked.

"Yeah" James said nodding his head.

Narcissa looked at the three Blacks and said "So, I have my third cousin back and the Blacks are all together again?"

Hermione nodded her head and Narcissa gave her a quick hug and said "Welcome back to the family". Lucius nodded in agreement.

"I say we have a party" Sirius said excitedly. The group laughed at the oldest Black and Reggie said "Actually a party sounds like fun".

"How about after we get Sirius freed and then we think about a party" Lily said 

looking at the group.

"Good idea" Sirius said and the Potter couple with the two oldest Blacks went off to the Ministry,

The group of teens left the room and headed upstairs to let the adults talk amongst themselves. Harry walked off into the Library and turned on a CD and began singing along to it.

"_Friday night I crashed your party Saturday I said I'm sorry Sunday came and trashed me out again I was only having fun Wasn't hurting anyone And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change I've been stranded in the combat zone I walked through Bedford Stuy alone Even rode my motorcycle in the rain And you told me not to drive But I made it home alive So you said that only proves that I'm insane You may be right I may be crazy But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for Turn out the light Don't try to save me You may be wrong for all I know But you may be right."_

The others had sneaked into the room and had sat listening to him sing. When he finished that part the group started clapping and Harry stood there staring at them.

"You were really good Harry" Ginny said breaking the silence looking impressed.

The rest of the group murmured their agreement and Harry grinned at them and said "Thanks you guys".

"Harry, Hermione, Draco, Luna, Ginny and Ron come downstairs please" Lily called. The group of teens ran down the stairs pausing in line which just so happened to be the order she had called them in.

Lily shook her head silently laughing at the way the teens were lined up. The kids looked at the group of adults expectantly.

"You are now looking at a newly freed Sirius Black" Sirius said with a grin.

"Yes" Hermione and Harry said in unison punching the air. The group dashed down the stairs and hugged him.

"I need to breathe everyone" Sirius managed to gasp out. The group let go of him and took a few steps back all smiling.

"Now, how about that party" Sirius asked with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

The group of teens all nodded in agreement before dashing down to the kitchen. Hermione flicked her wand and immediately there was decorations all over the kitchen. Chips, dip and other snacks appeared on a table courtesy of Kreacher as butterbeer and muggle soda appeared on the other table. A muggle CD player charmed to play off of magic appeared courtesy of Harry and a bunch of cd's were there. The adults looked at the room in awe as Hermione ran over to the Cd player with Ginny.

"I think we should do kareoke" Harry said with a grin.

"Ooooh, can we?" Ginny squealed excitedly.

Reggie and Sirius shared a look before saying "Okay" in unison, which caused everyone to laugh.

Ginny began hurriedly looking through the Cd's before she found one. She showed it to Hermione who nodded in agreement to the CD. "Give it a couple of minutes though" she murmured to Ginny.

The party began and Ginny climbed up on stage with Hermione heading over to the CD player and putting the CD in.

"Okay, first up in kareoke is Ginny Weasley singing 'Can't help falling in love with you' by the ATeens" Hermione said. The adults shared a glance and Ginny grabbed the microphone as the music started.

"_Ooooooooh Doo Dooo Doo I just can't help falling in love with you Wise men say Only fools rush in But I can't help falling in love with you Shall I stay Would it be a sin If I can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows(Ooooh ooh ooh) To the sea So it goes(Ooooh ooh ooh) Some things are meant to be Some things are meant to be Take my hand (Take my hand) Take my whole life too (Whole life too) For I can't help falling in love with you Wise men say Only fools rush in But I, I can't, I can't help falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you) _

_Like a river flows(Ooooh ooh ooh) To the sea So it goes(Ooooh ooh ooh) Some things are meant to be Some things are meant to be Take my hand (Take my hand) Take my whole life too (Whole life too) For I can't help falling in love with you Take my hand (Take my hand) Take my whole life too (Whole life too) For I can't help falling in love (falling in love with you) with you For I can't help falling in love falling in love with you Like a river flows that's the way it goes I just can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows (take my hand) that's the way it goes (cuz i cant help) I just can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows (take my hand) that's the way it goes (cuz i cant help) I just can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows (take my hand) that's the way it goes (cuz i cant help) I just can't help falling in love with you"_

Ginny finished singing to thunderous applause. She blushed and climbed off the stage. Lily ran up to Hermione with a CD and whispered something to her. "Alright, next up we have Lily and James Potter singing 'Don't go breaking my heart' by Elton John featuring Kiki Dee. The Potter couple came up on stage and began singing as the music started to play.

"_Don't go breaking my heart I couldn't if I tried Honey if I get restless Baby you're _

_not that kind Don't go breaking my heart You take the weight off me Honey when you knock on my door I gave you my key Nobody knows it When I was down _

_I was your clown Nobody knows it Right from the start I gave you my heart I gave you my heart So don't go breaking my heart I won't go breaking your heart Don't go breaking my heart And nobody told us Cause nobody showed us And now it's up to us babe I think we can make it So don't misunderstand me You put the light in my life You put the sparks to the flame I've got your heart in my sights"_

The duo smiled at the rest of the group as the song ended. They climbed off the stage and James walked over to Sirius and Remus while Lily went back to talking to Narcissa. Draco ran up to Hermione next who after hearing what song he wanted to sing raised an eyebrow. "Alright everyone next up we have Draco Malfoy singing 'Jungleland' by Bruce Springsteen and the E Street Band" Hermione said. The group clapped as Draco got up on stage. As the music began Draco waited for his cue to start singing.

"_The rangers had a homecoming in Harlem late last night And the magic rat drove his sleek machine over the jersey state line Barefoot girl sitting on the hood of a dodge Drinking warm beer in the soft summer rain The rat pulls into town rolls up his pants Together they take a stab at romance and disappear down flamingo lane Well the maximum lawman run down flamingo chasing the rat and the barefoot Girl And the kids round here look just like shadows always quiet, holding hands From the churches to the jails tonight all is silence in the world As we take our stand down in jungleland The midnight gang's assembled and picked a rendezvous for the night They'll meet neath that giant Exxon sign that brings this fair city light Man there's an opera out on the turnpike There's a ballet being fought out in the alley Until the local cops, cherry tops, rips this holy night _

_The street's alive as secret debts are paid Contacts made, they vanished unseen Kids flash guitars just like switch-blades hustling for the record machine The hungry and the hunted explode into rock'n'roll bands That face off against each other out in the street down in jungleland In the parking lot the visionaries dress in the latest rage Inside the back street girls are dancing to the records that the D.J. plays Lonely-hearted lovers struggle in dark corners Desperate as the night moves on, just a look and a whisper, and they're gone Beneath the city two hearts beat Soul engines running through a night so tender in a bedroom locked In whispers of soft refusal and then surrender in the tunnels uptown The rat's own dream guns him down as shots echo down them hallways in the Night No one watches when the ambulance pulls away Or as the girl shuts out the bedroom light Outside the street's on fire in a real death waltz Between flesh and what's fantasy and the poets down here Don't write nothing at all, they just stand back and let it all be And in the quick of the night they reach for their moment And try to make an honest stand but they wind up wounded, not even dead Tonight in jungleland_".

Draco stopped singing and looked out at everyone else. After a pause Sirius began clapping and soon everyone else followed. Draco stepped off the stage looking proud of himself as James, Sirius, Remus, Reggie, Lucius and Professor Snape came up to Hermione. They handed Hermione a note who just raised an eyebrow and said okay. "Alright next up we have James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Regulus Black, Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy performing 'Pour some Sugar on Me' by Def Leppard" Hermione said as the instruments appeared on stage. The group began playing and James stepped up to the mike.

"_Step inside (walk this way) You and me babe (hey, hey!) _

_Hey! hey! hey! Huh! Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on Livin' like a lover with a red hot thong Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp Demolition woman, can i be your man? (be your man) Hey! hey! Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light Television lover, baby, go all night Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah Hey! C'mon Take a bottle Shake it up Break the bubble Break it up (pour some sugar on me) Ooh, in the name of love (pour some sugar on me) C'mon fire me up (pour your sugar on me) Oh, i can't get enough I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah Hey! hey! hey! (huh!) Listen! Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go! Crazy little woman in a one man show Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up (loosen up) i loosen up You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more Easy operator come a knockin' on my door Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah (yeah!) Give a little more I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah (you got the peaches, i got the cream) Sweet to taste (saccharine) 'cos I'm hot (hot!) So hot Sticky sweet from my head (head!) my head (head to my feet) To my feet Do you take sugar? One lump or two? Take a bottle (take a bottle) Shake it up (shake it up) Break the bubble Break it up (break it up) (pour some sugar on me) Oh, in the name of love (pour some sugar on me) Get all, come get it (pour your sugar on me) Ooh (pour some sugar on me) Yeah! Sugar me!_"

The group applauded as the older guys took a bow laughing and talking as they stepped off stage. Hermione was grinning as Luna came up to her and handed her a CD. Reading the CD Hermione nodded and then said "Ladies and Gentleman next up we have Luna Lovegood singing 'Do Ya' by Jump 5". Luna took center stage and waited for her cue.

"_Do ya like the freckles on my face? Do ya like my teeth? They're out of place I'd like to think so Do ya like the funny way I speak? I don't clean my room for weeks and weeks I'd like to think so _

_Do ya, do ya, do ya love me? Do ya, do do do ya love me? I, I'd like to think so Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?_

_Do ya, do do do ya love me? Anyway, I'd like to think so Do ya like the way I go _

_all shy? I just can't look you in the eye _

_I'd like to think so Will ya stay here for a while So I can watch you when you smile? I'd like to think so Do ya, do ya, do ya love me? Do ya, do do do ya love me? I, I'd like to think so Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?_

_Do ya, do do do ya love me? Anyway, I'd like to think so _

_Well, I hope I don't drive you insane With my big right foot and my unkept mane Well I know you'll love me the way I am So I'll change my ways if I think I can _

_Do ya, do ya, do ya love me? Do ya, do do do ya love me? I, I'd like to think so Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?_

_Do ya, do do do ya love me? Anyway, I'd like to think so"_

Luna grinned as the group applauded her as she stepped off the stage. Reggie and Sirius came running up to her at that moment handing her a CD. She read the song and said "Sure why not?". She placed the CD in the player and then said "Alright everyone now we have Sirius and Regulus Black singing 'The Boys Are Back In Town' by Thin Lizzy". Reggie and Sirius climbed up on stage and Hermione started the CD. The two boys waited for their cue to begin.

"_Guess who just got back today? Those wild-eyed boys that had been away Haven't changed, haven't much to say But man, I still think those cats are great They were asking if you were around How you was, where you could be found I told them you were living downtown Driving all the old men crazy The boys are back in town You know the chick that used to dance a lot"_

In the middle of the song James Potter and Remus Lupin jumped up on stage and started singing the song with the two brothers.

"_Every night she'd be on the floor shaking what she'd got Man when I tell you she was cool, she was red hot I mean she was steaming That night over at Johnny's place Well this chick got up and she slapped Johnny's face Man we just fell about the place If that chick don't want to know, forget her Friday night they'll be dressed to kill Down at Dino's bar and grill The drink will flow and blood will spill If the boys want to fight, you'd better let them That jukebox in the corner blasting out my favorite song The nights are getting warmer, it won't be long It won't be long till summer comes Now that the boys are here again The boys are back in town._"

The group applauded the brothers as Ron came up to Hermione with a CD. Hermione took the CD and grinning nodded she would play it. "Alright everyone now we have Ron Weasley singing 'Won't Get Fooled Again' by The Who" Hermione said. Ron took his place on the stage and waited for his cue.

"_We'll be fighting in the streets With our children at our feet And the morals that they worship will be gone And the men who spurred us on Sit in judgment of all _

_wrong They decide and a shotgun sings the song I'll tip my hat to the new constitution Take a bow for the new revolution _

_Smile and grin at the change all around Pick up my guitar and play Just like_

_yesterday Then I'll get on my knees and pray We don't get fooled again I'll move_

_myself and my family aside If we happen to be left half alive Get all my papers_

_and smile at the sky Tho' I know that the hypnotized never lie There's nothing in_

_the street Looks any different to me _

_And the slogans are replaced by the by The parting on the left Is now the parting on the right And the beards have all grown longer overnight Make the new boss, same as the old boss_"

Ron stepped off the stage and walked back to where Harry and Draco were. After the applause died down. The 5 teens walked over to Hermione holding a CD.

"Hermione, we will only sing this song if you sing with us" Harry said to her.

"Fine" Hermione said looking at the CD with a small laugh.

"Alright, now here is how we will do this" Harry said and the group began to whisper quietly to each other.

On the other side of the room, the adults had noticed and all looked nervous. "This cannot be good" James said. "I'm in agreement there" Reggie said.

Hermione and the others stepped up on stage and Hermione said into the Microphone "Alright everyone, now Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and I will be singing 'We're Not Gonna Take It' by Twisted Sister". She nodded to the group and all began to play.

"_Oh we're not gonna take it No, we ain't gonna take it Oh we're not gonna take it anymore We've got the right to choose andThere ain't no way we'll lose it This is our life, this is our song We'll fight the powers that be just Don't pick our destiny 'causeYou don't know us, you don't belong Oh we're not gonna take it No, we ain't gonna take it Oh we're not gonna take it anymore Oh you're so condesending Your gall is never ending We don't want nothin', not a thing from youYour life is trite and jadedBoring and confiscatedIf that's your best, your best won't doOh... Oh... We're right/YeahWe're free/Yeah We'll fight/Yeah You'll see/Yeah_

_Oh we're not gonna take itNo, we ain't gonna take itOh we're not gonna take it anymoreOh we're not gonna take itNo, we ain't gonna take itOh we're not gonna take it anymoreNo way! Oh... Oh... We're right/Yeah We're free/Yeah We'll fight/Yeah You'll see/Yeah We're not gonna take it No, we ain't gonna take itWe're not gonna take it anymoreWe're not gonna take it, no! No, we ain't gonna take itWe're not gonna take it anymoreJust you try and make usWe're not gonna take itCome on No, we ain't gonna take itYou're all worthless and weakWe're not gonna take it anymoreNow drop and give me twentyWe're not gonna take itOh crinch pinNo, we ain't gonna take itOh you and your uniform We're not gonna take it anymore"_

The teens stepped off the stage as their families and friends could only stare.

"That was...wow" Sirius said.

"That basically sums it up" James said. The others nodded in agreement.

"When did you guys learn how to play instruments" Reggie asked looking impressed.

"Last year for them and I have been playing for over 10 years" Hermione said easily. The others nodded. They had all learned to play an instrument but all had kept their singing talents a secret but no one was really sure why.

"Well, you were awesome" Lily said.

"Thanks" the teens said.

"Though I did not really expect you to play those instruments" James said. "Draco plays drums, Ginny plays keyboard and everyone else plays guitars. Why those instruments" he asked.

"The drums just feel right to me" Draco said in explanation, his father nodded in understanding.

"The keyboard makes sense to me" Ginny said.

"Love my guitar, almost as much as my broom" Harry said, James nodded understandingly.

"I like playing bass because it just is right for me" Luna said.

"I play both the guitar and the drums but we only needed one drummer for this song" Ron said to the group.

Hermione blushed and said something no one could understand.

"What was that" Sirius asked curiously.

"I said, I have always been playing instruments. The bass is my favorite though and I always wanted to be a Rock Star when I was little" Hermione confessed. "That dream has stayed with me forever". Sirius and Reggie nodded in understanding for what their little sister was saying.

"Well, it's getting late" Lily said suddenly noticing the time. "Now all of you up to bed, before it gets any later".

"Can we please play one more song" Harry asked.

Lily looked at Molly, Arthur, Narcissa, James, Reggie and Sirius with a 'what-do-you-think-look'.

"Let 'em" James and Sirius said. The other adults all nodded in agreement. Lily nodded to the teens and the teens all took their positions. Harry nodded to them as Ron got ready in another drummers cage. Then they began to play.

"_You see it all around you Good lovin' gone bad And usually it's too late when_

_you, realize what you had And my mind goes back to a girl I left some years ago,_

_Who told me, Just Hold On Loosely, but don't let go If you cling to tightly, you're_

_gonna lose control Your baby needs someone to believe in And a whole lot of_

_space to breathe in _

_It's so damn easy, when your feelings are such To overprotect her, to love her too much And my mind goes back to a girl I left some years ago Who told me, Just Hold On Loosely, but don't let go If you cling too tight babe, you're gonna loose control Your baby needs someone to believe in And a whole lot of space to breathe in _

_Don't let her slip away Sentimental fool Don't let your heart get in her way yeah, _

_yeah, yeah, You see it all around you Good lovin' gone bad And usually it's too late when you, realize what you had And my mind goes back to a girl I left some years ago, Who told me, Just Hold On Loosely, but don't let go If you cling to tightly, you're gonna lose control Your baby needs someone to believe in And a whole lot of space to breathe in So Hold On Loosely, but don't let go If you cling too tight babe, you're gonna lose it You're gonna -- lose control yeah, yeah, yeah Just Hold On Loosely but don't let go If you cling too tight babe, you're gonna loose control Hold on Loosely, but don't let go If you cling too tight babe, you're gonna loose control yeah, yeah, yeah_"

"Alright now off to bed" Lily said motioning for them to go to bed. The teens all dashed upstairs not wanting to risk getting in trouble. Hermione went into her room and used magic to put her pajamas on. Ginny and Luna came in dressed for bed and the three girls climbed into their beds. Hermione's last thought before falling asleep was 'I hope Professor Snape liked the songs'.


End file.
